


The Monsters Aren't Under Your Bed

by SataNyx



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, F/M, Gen, Graphic Violence, I love writing it too, I'll tag more as I go, Im going to hell for this pairing, Kidnapping Theon, Like, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Murder, Other, PTSD, Physical Abuse, Prompt Fill, Ramsay is his own warning, Rape, Scarification, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, There will be so many issues, but i love it, modern!AU, non-con, theres going to be all kinds of fucked up shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataNyx/pseuds/SataNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when a Monster decides to crawl from under your bed? When he uses claws and fangs to rip you away from life as you know it? When the love of your life is killed right before your eyes? What would you do? Stand and fight or try to survive? </p>
<p>Theon isn't a strong man. Losing everything he holds dear takes a horrible toll on him. Being taken away by the bastard who did it doesn't help. Being used and abused by the bastard certainly makes it worse. </p>
<p>Ramsay knows what he wants. He also knows how to get it. With no one able to figure out it was him that did it how in the world would anyone be able to stop him? Simple they can't and they won't. </p>
<p>This started out as a one chapter tumblr prompt, and now a little incblackbird wants more so shes sending me prompts for follow up chapters. As they come I'll fill them and put them here instead of Game of Prompts where this first chapter originated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monsters Aren't Under Your Bed

**Author's Note:**

> As always I have no Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

Theon was shaking in the corner. His hands and legs were bound and the rope looped around his head was making his jaw ache as it gagged him.

It did nothing to quiet his sobs and wordless begging. No instead it made his sobs shake his body even more as they tried to keep him quiet.

The the monster wouldn’t be stopped though. No instead his body stayed hunched as he worked over the bodies of Grey Wind and Robbs corpses. Gods Robb had tried so hard. Being woke in the middle of the night to a yelp from their trusty wolf mix. He had kissed Theon and said he would be right back. To stay where he was fucked out and satisfied in a way only Robb ever managed.

Only he never came back to bed. No instead Theon laid there and waited until he heard a shout and curses. Then a scuffle that lasted no longer then a few moments. By the time Theon scrambled from their bed and to their living room Robb was already gushing from stab wounds that littered his chest. His eyes slowly dimmed as he garbled one last ‘Theon-” before he left the world.

Before he left Theon alone with with who ever this bastard was. He had tried to get away too. With nothing but a sheet wrapped around his waste Theon wasn’t ready to defend himself against this mad man. He wasn’t prepared for someone to break into their little summer cottage. To have gotten in so silently it wasn’t until it was too late for Grey Wind that they even woke and noticed something was wrong.

Now, now this murderer was hacking away with repeated slashes across both Robb and Gray Winds throats. Not even noticing the blood that was staining everything. Not even minding as he mumbled to himself doing whatever it was he was doing.

"You practically reek of fear you know." A jerk and Theons watery eyes looked up to see he was looking back at him now. "You act as if I killed you! Keping company with dogs of all things. I should make you my new breeding bitch. I bet you would like that. Just bend you over whenever the mood struck me-"

Thrusting his chest forward Theon tried to get his bound legs under him. Tried to squirm away and make as much noise as he could. As if anything but the animals in the currounding woods would be able to hear him. He wouldn’t be able to get away. There would be no one to save him.

Robb was gone. Robb was the one that always saved Theon. Robb was the one that gave a damn about Theon. Robb was the one who loved Theon. Robb was gone though. Robb was dead. Robb was cold and lifeless on the floor. Robb was getting his fucking head slit clear odd his shoulders.

Another gagged scream and this time the black haired murder stood and walked to him. Only to give a smack that hit hard enough to rebound Theons head off the wall as the clap echoed in the house. Everything stilled for a moment then. Leaving the world cold and silent.

"Stop crying as if it will get you a mercy! I should cut your cock clear off for doing what you did with him!" A snarl twisted the mans face then as he lurched forward and grabbed Theons hair twisting until he could bend forward and speak right into Theons bound mouth. "You’re mine! You’d have known that too if you ever used your fucking brain. Now shut up!"

A shove and Theon let himself fall to the side. His captor stalking back to finish whatever it was he was doing with Robbs body and Grey winds head. All the while Robbs head stayed littered on the floor. Looking back at Theon with a lifeless stare of glassed over eyes. Theon just choked on his cries and shook. He wouldn’t be able to get away from this horror.


End file.
